1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to forming a capped MEMS device.
2. Related Art
During the formation of a capped micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device, wafer level packaging is utilized in which a cap wafer is bonded to a device wafer. After bonding the cap wafer to the device wafer, each of the wafers are thinned by a grinding process. However, the resulting warpage of the bonded wafers after grinding may result in various detrimental effects during subsequent processing, such as increased wafer breakage.